


Harry, Can I Talk to You For a Minute?

by davidwv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best friends Harry and Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidwv/pseuds/davidwv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves his best friend Draco but Draco loves someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, Can I Talk to You For a Minute?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta on this so if you see any glaring errors, please let me know. This story has been banging around in my head the past few days so I had to write it.
> 
> I also made up Charlie's middle name.

“Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Harry Potter looks up into the face of his best friend. “Of course Draco, is there something the matter?”

“I just need to tell you something and I wanted you to hear it from me before anyone tells you.”

“You’re not sick are you? Did your dad threaten to disown you for being gay again? You ran out of hair care products?” Harry asked with smirk on his face. 

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. “You know I have enough hair products to last to the end of the year.” The smile left Draco’s face as he asked, “Can we go up to the Room of Requirement? I need to talk to you in private.”

Draco and Harry left the library and walked up the Room of Requirement. This has been “their” place ever since second year when they were both nearly caught out of bed by Filch. The two boys had barely talked to each other until that night. They were locked in the room all night and left as best friends.

They entered the room and Harry was a bit surprised at what he saw. Gone were the chairs and tables that he and Draco used to study when the library and the common rooms became too loud. There were two couches and a table with all of Harry’s favorite foods. 

Harry sat on one couch and Draco on the other. 

“Harry, you know you’re my best friend in the world and you’ve been there for me when no one else was. You’re the one who punched Crabbe in the face when you thought he was teasing me for being gay.”

“Snape and Mcgonagall weren’t too happy with me right then even though Snape did give me ten points for defending his godson. He also gave me detention. Spending two weeks with him teaching me hexes that wouldn’t leave a mark has come in very handy.”

Draco burst out laughing! “I wondered where you learned those. But anyway, I need to tell you something,” the smile leaving Draco’s face, “You’re my best friend and I love you.”

Harry smiled. “You know I love you too.”

“I’ve been seeing someone and it’s pretty serious. We’re talking about getting married after I graduate. I don’t want you to hate me for this.”

“Oh”, was all Harry could say. He had been in love with his best friend since their fourth year and he was hoping that today was going to be the day Draco told him that he loved him as well. 

“Harry, this is so difficult to tell you. I don’t want to hurt you but I had to tell you myself. I know that you’re in love with me and I wish to Merlin that I felt the same way because you’ve been the one person who has always stood by me. Your friendship means more to me than anything else in the world. I don’t want to ruin that.”

“But it wouldn’t,” Harry started to say, “But you’re probably right. Anyway, are you going to tell me who it is or do I have to start guessing? And by the way, I am going to be your best man. If I can’t stand up for my best friend on his wedding day, then I don’t deserve the title.”

“Thank you Harry. I was going to ask you but I was afraid of your reaction.” Draco moved by Harry and embraced him. “I think what we have goes beyond best friends. Harry Potter, you’re my brother.”

Harry started to tear up and just nodded his head. “Who would have thought that we would ever end up like this?”

“My mother for one. She has never let me forget how shabbily I treated you that first day at Madam Malkin’s.”

“I knew I liked her for a reason,” Harry grinned as he ducked being hit by a pillow.

“I’ll give you a clue on who he is,” Draco said slyly. 

“Do you have to be so bloody cryptic all the time? Thanks for the treacle tart by the way,” Harry said as he pulled a dish from the table, “You always did know my weakness. I’m guessing this is a bribe though.”

“And your guess would be correct. Okay,” Draco said taking a deep breath. “Gods, this is harder than I thought it would be. Redhairandhandmedownrobesandmorechildrenthantheycanafford.”

“Wait," Harry shouted, "Holy shit, you and Ron?”

“Like Hermione wouldn’t kill me for even thinking that,” Draco said while rolling his eyes.”

“Oh my gods, Percy!” Harry exclaimed.

“For fuck’s sake Harry, he’s the only one I know with a bigger stick up his ass than my father. It’s Charlie.”

“You prat! You snagged the only Weasley worth snagging. I am so damn jealous!” Harry said laughing, “I didn’t think you two even knew each other. How and when did you meet him?”

“The first time was at the World Cup. He made a joke about my name meaning dragon and how he worked with dragons. I had no idea he was flirting with me until he gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left for Romania. We’ve been flooing each other for the past couple of years and we would see each other when he visited his family. When he came for the Triwizard Tournament, he asked me to marry him. You have no idea how hard this was to keep secret. I had no idea how you’d react. Mother knows and she’s thrilled beyond belief. She and Molly have already said that we’re having the wedding at the Manor. Father is still getting use to the idea that he’s going to be in-laws with the Weasleys. Same thing with Arthur. Charlie is coming home next week and we’re going to tell his brothers and Ginny. I just hope she doesn’t hit me with one her hexes. She’s the only one I know who’s better than you with them.”

“I wondered why you were always so keen to visit the Weasleys. I can’t believe you hid this from me for two years though. Wow. I’m happy for you Dray. Charlie is a fantastic guy and I’m just so happy for you,” Harry said as he pulled Draco in for a tight hug.

“Thank you my dear friend.”

“Are you going to be moving to Romania? 

“Uh no,” Draco said with a smile, “Charlie has accepted a job at dragon reserve in Wales. Severus has arranged for a potions apprenticeship with a friend of his in Cardiff. We’ve already rented a house and it has a guest room reserved for you.”

“Do you want me to be there when you tell Ron and the rest of them?”

“I’d appreciate it. I’m telling Hermione this week. Hopefully she’ll be able to keep him calm about this.”

“I’ll talk to her as well. She knows how I feel, well felt I guess, about you and if she knows I’m okay with this, she’ll help with Ron.”

 

Six months later:

Professor Dumbledore stood in front of those gathered on a warm spring day at Malfoy Manor to witness the marriage of Draco Malfoy and Charlie Weasley. Flowers in Gryffindor and Slytherin colors sprouted from every possible surface. Lucius Malfoy just looked around and took another drink from his flask. He passed the flask to Arthur Weasley who just shrugged at his in-law to be. 

Casting a Sonorus, Dumbledore began, “Friends, family, and honored guests. I have been lucky enough to be asked to perform the marriage ceremony of two of my former students. They asked me not to just perform a marriage ceremony but a bonding ceremony. I immediately agreed because it’s been a while since this old wizard has had the honor of seeing two people so much in love. Draco, Charlie, please join hands.”

They joined hands as Albus created a silver ball of light around Draco and a gold ball of light around the grinning redhead. “These symbolize the love you two have for each other. As they merge, so will your magic and you will be linked for all of your days. Draco, do you wish me to continue?”

Draco smiled and nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes.

“Charlie, do you wish me to continue?”

“I can’t imagine wishing for anything more Headmaster.”

“Do you Charles Alexander Weasley take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband?”

The lights began to merge as Charlie said yes.

“Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Charles Alexander Weasley as your husband?”

“I do.”

The balls merged bathing the crowd in a light as bright as the sun overhead. Even Lucius and Arthur had to smile at that. 

“I am honored to pronounce you bonded in matrimony for the rest of your days and it is my great pleasure to be the first to introduce Charles and Draco Malfoy-Weasley.”

The crowd erupted in a cheer as Draco and Charlie kissed for the first time as husband and husband.


End file.
